<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Key by 100kr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749358">The Key</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kr/pseuds/100kr'>100kr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grimm (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25749358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/100kr/pseuds/100kr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Adalind failed to get the key from Nick, Renard must now take matters into his own hands…</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I had wrote this back when season 1 was the only season I had seen so that's about where this would take place.</p><p>Mature rating is for later chapters :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Nick, the captain wants to see you in his office." Wu said in passing, of Nick and Hank's desk. Nick looked up from blankly staring at his computer screen, about to ask what this was about, unfortunately Wu had already gone. He glanced across the desk to Hank who had also looked up.</p><p>   "I wonder what it's about?" Nick curiously said to his partner.</p><p>   "No idea. Unless you did something…" Hank added the last comment with a smirk and a chuckle. Nick rolled his eyes but returned a smile before he stood up, heading to the captain's office.</p><p>   Nick entered the office without any hesitation, closing the door behind him. The windows were blinded off and the room was filled with warm lights of the building and a lamp. Captain Sean Renard sat at his desk, looking over a file. Hearing Nick enter, he looked up from the file.</p><p>   "Ah, Nick, there you are." Renard said, placing the file down and standing up. Nick watched the other man stand. </p><p>   "...You wanted to see me, Captain?" Nick asked, standing behind the chairs presented by the desk. Renard just studied Nick with a faint smile on his face. He was so cunning, but Nick? Nick was a talented detective but he is still naive. Naive to the world of Grimms and Wesen. The innocent look on his face right now? He has no idea…</p><p>   "Right. It's nothing awfully important. I just wanted to know… Are you doing anything tonight?" Renard asked… so casually. So charming. Nick blinked in surprise. Was this what he thought it was? It couldn't be…</p><p>   "Uhm- No, not really. Our case from today is pretty much concluded, thankfully." Nick gave a light smile. Renard's smile grew some, and he walked closer to Nick.</p><p>   "In that case, maybe you'd like to come by tonight?" Renard spoke softly, close to Nick's ear. This sent a minor chill down Nick's spine, his eyes shifting to the side to look at the other. Renard has never stood this close before. Nick could feel a faint warmth rise in his cheeks. </p><p>   Anyone with eyes could agree that Sean Renard was definitely an attractive man. He's tall, handsome, … Mysterious. After a silence that was growing too long, Nick took a step back and finally responded to the question. </p><p>   "Well, I'm not sure…" Nick's usual confidence seemed to have simmered down in this instance. He was nervous and dare say, a little flustered. Though it was obvious he was trying hard to make it not obvious. </p><p>   Renard chuckled, he found Nick's reaction rather amusing. It's pretty much what he had expected. </p><p>   "I just wanted to discuss something with you that I thought would best take place on our personal time. If you don't mind." Renard spoke as he gently grazed a knuckle along Nick's jawline, up to his ear. Nick's face became even warmer and he awkwardly ducked away.</p><p>   "I-If it's that important then alright, fine…" Nick said, looking anywhere but Renard right now. It's not that he… disliked what he did, it had just caught him by surprise and they were still on company time. But thinking of this just brought some of Nick's most inner deep thoughts and fantasies to light and he held back a startled sound.</p><p>   "Great, I'll see you tonight then. I look forward to it. Oh, by the way, don't forget to take that evidence down to the lab." </p><p>   "R-Right…" Nick then hurried left the office. Renard watched with a raised brow and a smirk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   Nick drove up to the address Renard had given him but he sat in the car still. He was nervous. Just what exactly did he want to discuss? And why did it have to be personal… Nick should know better. He's a detective, and a pretty good one. He should know exactly what Renard's intentions are… so why did he agree to come? Nick sighed, about to step out of the car, when suddenly his phone rang. He quickly took it from his pocket, answering.</p><p>   "Monroe?"</p><p>   "Hey! I was wondering if you would like to come by for dinner tonight? If you're not busy with work of course…"</p><p>   "Ah, no, I'm not. I have something to take care of right now but, save some for me?"</p><p>   "You got it dude, talk to you later."</p><p>   Nick then hung up. A dinner with Monroe is one of Nick's favorite things, almost making him decide to just turn back. However, Nick is a man of his word and he especially wouldn't want to do anything to upset his Captain.</p><p>   Finally getting out of the car, Nick goes up to the door, hesitantly knocking on it. Less than a moment later, the door opens. Framed in the doorway is Renard who had already removed his coat and had the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled halfway up his arms. So simple but truly a sight to behold.</p><p>   "You made it, good, good. Come on in." Renard stepped out of the way to let him in. Nick had to force himself not to stare as he let himself in. Renard closed the door behind him, casually going over to the liquor stand. Meanwhile Nick was taking in the sight of the space. It was so large… beautiful… and simplistic, something befitting modern royalty. Stunning. </p><p>   Nick had got so caught up in the beauty of Renard's home he ended up getting surprised when Renard walked over, handing him a shot glass. Nick took it, curiously. </p><p>   "I'm not sure if you drink but, it's been a long week." Renard himself had a small glass filled just barely half way. Nick couldn't tell what either drink was, but they sure did smell expensive. He watched Renard take a drink and glanced at his own. </p><p>   "So, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" Nick questioned right before downing his entire shot. </p><p>  "OH- That… That hit way harder than I was expecting- !" Nick exclaimed astonishedly. His face had immediate heat drawn to it that had been noticed. Renard chuckled, setting his glass down and walking over to take Nick's empty shot. </p><p>   "My bad, I should've warned you. I don't get that low grade stuff…" Renard gently brushed aside Nick's brunette hair that had fell across his forehead with his finger tips. Nick didn't move, only glanced up at the other.</p><p>   "It's pretty hot, let me take your coat." Renard set down the shot glass and stood behind Nick. He set his hands on Nick's shoulders before taking a hold of the jacket, slowly pulling it off. Nick was just in a stunned silence, unmoving.</p><p>   While Renard removed the jacket, he looked down at Nick, observing close details. He then noticed a chain around the shorter man's neck. Whatever pendant attached was hidden under the shirt, but Renard knew what it was.</p><p>   A smirk stretched across Renard's face and he leaned down, lightly blowing air on Nick's ear before placing a light kiss to his neck. This made Nick shudder, but he didn't move.</p><p>   Seeing he didn't move, Renard placed the jacket on the nearby chair and left another kiss on the back of his neck.</p><p>   "S… Sir?" Nick asked, a little shaky. Renard noticed the tone, he didn't expect Nick to cave so soon, but he wasn't complaining. He didn't respond and proceeded to lightly nip at Nick's ear while moving a hand around to his chest.</p><p>   Nick soon ducked and side stepped out of the way, nearly tripping over himself in the process. His face was red with embarrassment and he looked up at Renard wordlessly.</p><p>   "What's wrong, Nick?"</p><p>   "I… I guess I just… I didn't think you… ? Me…"</p><p>  "You're adorable when you're embarrassed." Renard chuckled. Nick opened his mouth to retort, but he couldn't think of anything good enough to say. Renard just smirked again, lightly placing a hand on the side of Nick's face. </p><p>   Nick didn't move again. He just stared up at the other. Renard who stared back at him with an enticing gaze, gradually lowering his face closer. Nick felt his heartbeat start to increase and his whole body felt warm. Renard's lips came close to his own and he just closed his eyes, awaiting the inevitable kiss.</p><p>   The moment their lips touched, Nick felt a short rush of an indescribable emotion. He didn't necessarily hate this kiss, no not at all. It was different, surprising. His hands hesitantly moved up to hold onto Renard's shoulders. </p><p>   Renard's kiss started out soft, but quickly became more in charge as Nick didn't seem to be ducking or dodging this time. The hand he had on Nick's face moved to his shoulder, firmly gripping it as he pushed him back against the counter. He followed along though, keeping the kiss in motion. The edge of the counter jabbing into his back definitely came as surprise to Nick but he didn't seem to mind it that much.</p><p>   Moments later, Renard broke from the kiss, trailing his lips down to his neck where he now began to leave kisses. Lightly panting, Nick glanced at him, still holding onto him.</p><p>   "Captain- Ah…!" An abrupt bite to the neck caused Nick to sputter and clutch him tighter. Renard bit in harder to Nick's neck, it was enough to draw blood and he tasted it… the blood of a Grimm. He licked at the spot he bit before moving back, smirking. </p><p>   "...Why'd you stop?" Nick asked, looking up at Renard with a questioning look.</p><p>   "Oh? You want me to continue then?" Renard smirked.</p><p>   "...Y-Yeah." Nick then looked away, fully embarrassed. Renard said nothing else, leaning in to kiss him again. Nick turned his face back as he did and kissed him back, gripping at his tie and pulling him closer. To secure him in place this time.</p><p>   As Renard kissed Nick, he moved his hand across his chest, then down his torso, slowly getting lower. Just as it reached his waist, Renard slid it around Nick's side, soon taking a firm grip to his ass. Nick hadn't expected that, causing him to slightly jolt. Renard used his other hand to prop Nick's head back and he began to bite the surface of his neck again.</p><p>   Nick let out a light moan, Renard's teeth against the sensitive skin of his neck made him almost feel vulnerable. Soon he felt Renard's hand slip under his shirt and move up along the curve of his back. Nick panted hot air against Renard's ear, which seemed to have some sort of effect on him. Renard used both his hands now to undo all the buttons of Nick's shirt, pulling it open. He took a moment to observe Nick's lithe frame and the necklace that hung from his neck. The pendant just laying against his chest. He could've grabbed it right then and there… but not yet.</p><p>   Renard bit at Nick's shoulder and moved down to his collar bone. Something about leaving his mark all over Nick was quite pleasing. He slid his hand up from Nick's stomach all the way to his neck, gently yet firmly taking a hold of his chin. </p><p>   "How about we move this to the bedroom?" Renard had spoke directly into Nick's ear with a low, alluring tone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things are getting spicer...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>